


All I've Ever Wanted

by FrankieAlton



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieAlton/pseuds/FrankieAlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela is living the perfect life she's always dreamed of. She's married to a Senator, and best of all she's having his child. She's happy and nothing can convince her otherwise. Right? *hints of Dwangela*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between Season 7 and Season 8.

Angela Martin Lipton woke up early, as she was usually inclined to do. She had a strict routine she liked to follow when preparing for work, and whenever she deviated from it she found that the rest of the day quickly went downhill. However, she found it a little more difficult than usual to get herself prepared for work due to the morning sickness.

As she was brushing her hair she felt a wave of sickness overcome her. She clutched her stomach and hovered over the toilet, trying to fight against the nausea. She hated vomiting, it was so unladylike. Fortunately this morning she managed to repress the urge, for which she was incredibly grateful.

She silently cursed Eve yet again for eating that stupid apple and dooming all women for the rest of time to suffer through such horrible pregnancies. Couldn't God have found some _other_ way of punishing Eve? It seemed especially unfair to Angela since she knew that if _she_ had been the one in that garden there is no way she would have eaten the fruit. She would have obeyed the rules, and the world would be a much better place today.

Dwight had never believed the Biblical account of why pregnancy was so difficult. He said it was just biology, and he always used his work on the farm as "evidence" to back up his claims. He said he had seen numerous cows and horses and goats give birth and that it was messy and painful, but it was not as if any of _their_ ancestors had eaten some sort of forbidden fruit.

Angela shook the thought out of her mind and returned her attention to putting on her make-up. She was always careful about this part of her routine. She did not want to accidentally apply too much and end up looking like Kelly Kapoor.

Besides that, she really had no reason to think of Dwight now. She was married to a much better man. The Senator attended church with her every Sunday. He would dress in a crisp, well-tailored suit and she would dress in a pretty, conservative dress. They sat next to each other, but not too close, because even though they were married there was no reason to be overly affectionate in public, especially in the house of God.

The Senator had been very pleased that she had conceived a child so quickly. He had almost seemed relieved, though Angela could not quite figure out why. It was not as if they had any reason to doubt her ability to bear him a child. She supposed that he was just the family type of man. He did have already have a son, after all, so perhaps he was just anxious for a little brother or sister to come along.

They had kept the pregnancy to themselves for the last two weeks. Angela had insisted on visiting a doctor before she made her condition public, just to ensure that everything was fine. She did not necessarily trust the drug store pregnancy test which was probably made in some crummy factory in China. She wanted to hear the news from a trustworthy, American doctor. Unfortunately all the doctors around here were Indian or Asian, but at least they had gone to medical school in America, which she reluctantly decided would have to do.

The Senator had scheduled a party last night, just one day after her doctor's appointment, to announce the news to their friends and family. Well mostly _his_ friends and family. He really was eager to let everyone know about this, which Angela found to be rather adorable. Also now that they knew she was free to tell everyone else about it.

She could not wait to get to work today and announce her pregnancy to the office. This time Pam wouldn't be the only one getting all of the attention. _This will show her for always trying to show off,_ Angela thought with a self-satisfied smirk. Pam would be so unhappy that someone else in the office was pregnant, and that made Angela feel good inside.

She finished her morning routine and headed downstairs, expecting to find her husband waiting in the kitchen. However, the Senator had already left for his office. She found herself frowning a little. She knew that he had very important work to do, but she wished that he would have at least waited around long enough for a good-bye kiss.

She shrugged off the annoyance and grabbed her car keys. Though she knew that she needed to eat her stomach was not quite up to the task yet. She would have a yogurt and juice later, during her morning break.

Angela was normally a very cautious driver, and she was even more careful in taking her time now that she had not only her own life, but the life of her child, to consider. The jerk behind her apparently did not understand that sort of pragmatic thinking, judging by the way he was honking his horn and yelling at her. She smiled smugly as she slowed down just a little bit more.

She almost felt like skipping upstairs when she finally made it to the Dunder Mifflin offices. Only almost, though, because she would never act so undignified in public. She was eager to tell her coworkers her news, but she was not going to act ridiculous about it.

Unfortunately, she knew that she would still have to wait a while before making her announcement because of the tardiness of a good percentage of the staff. She was always one of the first to arrive, but some others would not bother showing up until she had already been there over half an hour. It was infuriating how some of them even managed to keep their jobs. If Dwight had been given the manager position then _he_ would have weeded out the more unsavory elements.

She scowled. Why did _he_ keep popping into her thoughts? She took a seat at her desk and tried to busy herself with paperwork until the rest of her coworkers arrived.

Once she was certain that everyone was there she strolled across the office and stood in front of the reception desk. It was the place to make announcements, a tradition that Michael had started years ago, and that was still being carried on in his absence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. The Senator and I are expecting a child!" She delivered the news as if she were proclaiming the birth of a royal heir. Which she kind of was, in a way. She smiled brightly and waited for the accolades and congratulations to begin.

However the news was not nearly as well received as she believed it should have been. When Jim and Pam announced they were having yet another baby everyone in the office was jumping at the chance to throw them a shower. At least they were married this time. Yet when she announced the much more proper conception of _her_ child she was given looks of uncertainty and disbelief. She felt her smile quickly fading into a frown.

"Did you guys not hear me?" Angela demanded after a moment of awkward silence.

"We heard you," Oscar said slowly. "I think we're all just a little shocked, that's all."

"Well I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand the joy of conceiving a child," Angela replied quickly, rolling her eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Oscar asked defensively, just like Angela suspected he would. It was typical of him to be so overly sensitive.

"Oh come on, do I really need to explain it?" The answer was clearly obvious. She could not believe how difficult her coworkers could be at times.

Oscar muttered something under his breath and turned back to his computer, which did not bother Angela. He was not one of the ones she expected to be happy for her, given his… choice in lifestyle. She had expected some of the others to celebrate this momentous occasion though.

"Well doesn't anybody care that I'm going to have the Senator's baby?" She asked in exasperation, turning her attention back to the rest of the Dunder Mifflin crew.

"I think that's really nice, dear," Phyllis said in her usual vaguely condescending manner. Then she leaned toward Angela a bit and lowered her voice just slightly. "This is really sudden. Is this the reason he was in such a hurry to propose to you?" She emphasized her insinuation by lowering her head and peering at Angela over her glasses.

"What!" Angela exclaimed in outrage and horror. "Phyllis, that's disgusting! The Senator is not that kind of man. He was a perfect gentlemen when we were dating; he wouldn't dare be intimate with me before we were married!"

She turned her head to her side when she heard Kevin and Oscar snickering loudly. She scowled at them both before throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "This place is full of degenerates! When Pam announced _she_ was popping out another baby you guys were ecstatic!"

"Hey!" Pam yelled, her brow furrowed in that typical manner if hers. It was the way she looked whenever people weren't fawning over her artwork, or children, or perfect marriage, or whatever. She always had to be the center of everyone's attention like that.

"Whatever," Angela muttered, storming angrily through the office into the break room.

She was so upset that she nearly ran into Dwight, who was staring into the vending machine as if the options were somehow any different than they had been for the last five years.

She managed to stop just short of running into her former lover. She should have turned and left but she found herself frozen in place. It was odd, being this close to him now. Now that she was married. Now that she was having someone else's child.

Angela shifted uncomfortably after she had been standing there for a moment and he had still not acknowledged her presence. "Dwight," she said coldly, giving him an appraising look. "Did you hear my announcement?"

"Yes," Dwight answered, without taking his gaze away from the vending machine. "Congratulations on the upcoming birth of your petite and frail child. I trust that you will treat it delicately."

Angela narrowed her eyes at him, though he was not looking at her and most likely could not see her disapproving gaze. "I could be having your child now if you had adhered to the terms of our contract."

"Well lucky for me that you're not. Now I am free to breed with a stronger woman from heartier genetic stock." He punched a button and retrieved his candy bar from the opening near the bottom of the machine. He straightened up and brushed by her quickly, not bothering to look at her as he headed back for his desk.

Angela drew in a deep breath and tried to ignore the suddenly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It did not make sense for her to be upset by his dismissal. She had moved on now, to a much better life than _he_ could have ever provided for her. She was married to a Senator and living the life of luxury. If anyone should be upset it should be Dwight, for having missed his opportunity to land someone like her, who was clearly an amazing catch considering the Senator's eagerness to make her his bride.

Despite her attempts to reassure herself, she still felt her throat growing tight with emotion. This did not make sense. Sure she had loved Dwight at one time, but that was in the past. She was happily married to the Senator now.

Even in her mind he was "the Senator."

Her mind reeled at the thought. She tried to force the idea out of her mind. No matter how many times someone suggested that her marriage was just for show, that the Senator needed a proper wife to stand by his side and look pretty, she did not believe it. Her husband loved her. Robert loved her.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself. This was ridiculous. She was acting like some emotional teenage girl. Or like Kelly whenever Ryan broke up with her, which was at least once a week.

Despite her attempt not to give in to her emotions, however, Angela soon found herself starting to cry.

Holding a hand over her face, in the hope that no one would notice how upset she was, she quickly ran for the supply closet. Fortunately no one else was in there at the time, so she quickly shut the door behind her, grateful for the opportunity to be alone for a few minutes.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she choked back a sob. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily on the door so that no one would have a chance to walk in on her. The last thing she needed was for anyone in this office to see her like this. She knew all too well how rumors spread like wildfire in this place.

They would think she was crying because she was unhappy in her marriage, but she knew that was not the case. This was just the result of pregnancy hormones messing with her usually rational, stoic demeanor.

Yes, that was it. This was all just hormones, stupid biological reactions that she had no control over. All she needed was a moment to compose herself. Then she would walk back out there and be the proud and confident wife of a Senator and show them all that she had made the right choice.

She was happy. She knew she was happy. Of course she was happy. Why _wouldn't_ she be happy?

After all, she finally had everything she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still a hardcore Dwangela fan, and I will be til the bitter end!
> 
> Also who thinks that the baby is Dwight's? LOL. As much as I would like for it to be Dwight's, I think if it turns out to be true then the Office just might be getting desperate at this point. Can somebody say "Days of our Lives"?
> 
> But I'd still be a little happy inside…


End file.
